K ON! Genderbender
by Selective Mutism
Summary: What if the entire cast of K-ON! were guys instead of girls? Plot-twist! Introducing the familiar yet new characters Yuki, Kyo, Riku, Muji and many others. Don't read if you're highly against the idea.  Spoiler-ish if you haven't read the original story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The sun has just lazily risen from its slumber, lighting up the many homes with its faint sunlight.

Most people were already up and about, with the housewives on their way to the local wet market for grocery shopping, and the adults and children eating their breakfast before they head for work or school.

However, unlike the rest of the neighbourhood, there was still one more person in slumberland, who refuses to get out of bed.

The alarm next to the person's bed was already screaming, only to be tossed nonchalantly onto the carpeted floor.

As though on cue, the bedroom door slowly slid open, revealing the younger brother who apparently was already in his school's gakuran.

"Onii-chan. Time to get up."

The older brother stirred, ever so slightly, mumbling toward his brother an incoherent "Five more minutes."

"Onii-chan."

Reluctantly, the older sibling opened his lazy eyes, glancing at the clock which was on the floor.

The younger brother was just about to leave to allow his brother to change when he was suddenly tossed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Before he could get himself back on his feet, the door violently swung open, revealing for a split second his fully-dressed brother in his new high school parochial uniform, before he raced downstairs with his bag slinged over his right shoulder.

"Onii-chan?"

The older sibling grabbed the nearest jam toast, holding it in his mouth, as he sprang towards the door with his loosely slipped on shoes.

"_Itekimasu!_" The older brother shouted back towards his younger sibling, who was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wait! Onii-chan…" The younger brother tried to call him back, but his brother was too far in front to hear him.

"…school only starts in an hour…"

Hirasawa Yuki cursed himself when he realised that when he reached his new school's entrance.


	2. The Bassist, the Drummer and the NEET

**Chapter 1: The Bassist, the Drummer and the NEET.**

"What are you doing?"

A stoic purple-haired bespectacled boy stared at Yuki, who was sitting at his desk by the window, staring at his slightly crumpled yet blank club activity choice sheet during lunch break.

"Ah! Nodoko-kun! I was just wondering what club to join…"

"You HAVEN'T joined a club yet? Club applications ended two weeks ago!"

"B-but then, I'm not good in sport, and I don't play any instruments, so…"

Manabe Nodoko sighed as he drooped his head. "This is how useless NEETS are formed in the society…"

"What?!" Veins were starting to appear on Yuki's forehead, threatening to burst.

"I'm kidding!" Nodoko held up both hands in defense, "It's a joke."

Yuki pouted at him as he mumbled sarcastic thanks.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it," Nodoko grabbed the chair in front of Yuki's seat and sat down, "You never joined a club before, right?"

"Why did you think I haven't joined a club yet?"

Nodoko thought for a while and he looked out of the window, before turning back to his childhood friend.

"You could try looking at the exhibitions of the different clubs downstairs."

"No way!"

"Why not?" The purple-haired teen looked at his friend confused, from both his immediate response and answer.

"The last time I went, I was trampled by the masses of club members."

Nodoko shifted his half-framed spectacles as he pondered on that comment, searching his mental library for its source.

"Oh!" His eyes suddenly widen in enlightenment, "You were referring to the time when I had to pry you out from under the stack of people."

Yuki crossed his arms and smirked, as though he had been victorious in some other-worldly fight.

"So, since you are so reluctant to find a club, then don't join one. It's not compulsory…"

"But I want to!" Yuki placed both hands on his friend's shoulder, shaking him like a rattle. "Help me Nodoko-kun!"

Silence enveloped the entire classroom.

"Yuki."

"What?"

The stoic bespectacled boy pointed to the front of the class, where the next class teacher stood.

The whole class were staring at them.

"Break's over; It's lesson time…"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Kyo!"

Akiyama Mikio (Mi'Kyo') turned around at the sound of his childhood friend's voice, only to be knocked down by him, resulting in a mess of two bodies sprawled on the wooden floor.

"Oi! Time your stop better, Riku!"

"Hehe…" Tainaka Riku sat up as he scratched the back of his head, giving a goofy smile, "Sorry."

Kyo got up and neatened his uniform. "So, what is it?"

"Oh yeah!" Riku jumped back on his feet, not bothering about his messy uniform (like it was any different than it was before), "Let's go check out the light music club!"

"Light music club?" His friend raised a questionable eyebrow at his question.

"Yeah! I bet you haven't decided on what club to join, right?"

"I have."

"Eh?" The long-banged boy gave Kyo a blank look. "You what?"

The black-haired teen raised up his left hand to reveal an application form to the literature club, with his neatly-written name and contact number on it. "I've decided to join the literature club."

Riku leaned forward towards the paper until it was barely inches away from his face, alternating his gaze between Kyo and the annoying piece of paper that seemed as though was binding his childhood friend. Without warning, Riku snatched the application form out of Kyo's hands, opened a cigarette lighter which he secretly hid in his blazer pocket and burnt the paper.

"RIKU!" Kyo made a futile attempt to retrieve the paper back, as though that one leap would determine his life sentence, but ended up hitting the floor face first. Kyo looked up at the ablazed application form as the last few seconds of its existence flew by.

Kyo remained on the floor, shaking not from grief, but from anger towards his cheeky friend.

"How the HELL do you have a cigarette lighter with you?!"

"Nah. Don't mind the details." Riku grabbed the back of his childhood friend's collar as he started towing Kyo along the corridor. "Let's go!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The club is disbanded?!"

The two friends stood inside the staffroom, shocked from the revelation that the music teacher they confronted gave.

"Actually," a long brown-haired teacher who tied a low ponytail corrected himself, "It is ABOUT to be disbanded, since all its members graduated last year."

"I don't believe this..." Riku brought a hand to his forehead.

"But if you manage to find 4 new members by the end of the month, the club will not disband."

Kyo gave an understanding nod, while Riku just remained in the same position.

Suddenly, the door opened as Yuki walked in.

"Sensei, you have a class with us in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be there."

The young teacher got up from his seat and picked up his things.

"Good luck with the club, light music club."

Kyo waved the teacher goodbye as he exited the staffroom, while Riku remained in the same position.

"_Oh man…_" the black-haired boy thought to himself, "_Riku must be upset with the sudden verdict_."

As though his childhood friend heard his thoughts, the long-banged boy lowered its hand, but his face still laid hidden under the shadow created by his long bangs.

"Kyo…"

"_I'm seriously treading on dangerous ground here! I hope I don't say anything that will upset him even more._"

"Yeah? Are you okay?"

Without warning or cue, Riku sprang up, eyes sparkling with fascination.

"Do you think I will become president if I join the light music club?"

"_Yup. He's MORE than okay…_"

However, Riku stopped his major presidential speech and suddenly fell silent. Wondering what was going on, Kyo followed his gaze.

Standing right in the middle of Riku's peripheral vision stood Yuki, who was staring intensively at Riku.

And then it was when Yuki started laughing.

Okay, more rather, he was staring at Riku's **hair**.

"What's so funny?" Riku glared at the short brown-haired teen, obviously insulted by his behaviour.

Yuki, while clutching onto his stomach, pointed at Riku with his free hand. "Your hairstyle is like that of a girl's!"

"And this is coming from a guy who uses hairpins. How manly…"

It was Yuki's turn to be offended.

"Well, it's better than someone who uses a hairband."

"Girly-face!"

"Pretty boy!"

Kyo covered his face with his left hand as he shook his head.

"_Oh boy…_"


	3. The Keyboardist and Hair Consultations

**Chapter 2: The Keyboardist and Hair Consultations.**

As the sun began to set, the school clock chimed 6 times, indicating the official end of school activities. Many of the students who had stayed back were starting to pack up and leave the school.

Except for two particular boys in an unoccupied music room.

The black-haired boy was the first to break the silence.

"Riku, it's late. Should we head home?"

His companion sat on a chair at the front of the empty blackboard, crossed arms supported by the backrest of the oppositely-orientated chair. Without even moving from his position, he replied in a simple grunt, "Not yet."

Kyo could sense boredom in his friend's tone.

The awkward silence continued, as Kyo started wondering why he was **even there** in the first place.

"Ne, Kyo?"

"What?"

"Does my hair look like a girl's?"

Kyo sighed from the umpteenth time. He is **still** bothered by what the 'hairpin' boy said?

He isn't bothered by his manners no matter how much his mum nags at him; He isn't bothered by his messy clothes no matter how much Kyo reminds him about it; He isn't even bothered about his laziness no matter how many times he gets sent out of the class holding buckets full of water EVERYTIME he never does him homework.

So WHY is he bothered about something as simple as his **hair**?

"I already told you. Your. Hair. Is. FINE." Kyo expressed every syllable with hints of frustration in each of them.

"You sure?"

"Do you even liste-"

Kyo's words were abruptly cut as the door of the music room creaked open, revealing a tall, blonde male as he stepped in.

"Excuse me."

Riku wasted no time at all, forgetting about his hair worries, as he leapt towards the newly-entered male, pinning him to the ground.

"You came to join the light music club, right?"

"Eh? This isn't the Choir?"

The blonde teen flushed in embarrassment from the suggested position and his mistake. Not noticing the increase in colour in the male's cheeks, Riku continued with his ranting.

"No. This is WAY better than the choir! Join the light music club!"

"But…" The colour in the blonde's cheeks started to deepen in contrast to his white fair skin.

"Please. You will not regre-"

Before Riku could finish his sentence, Kyo grabbed the back of the former's shirt and _flung_ him into the opposite wall, before offering his hand out to the previously trapped boy to help him up.

After the boy got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off his uniform, the seemingly-in-coma auburn-haired teen sprang to his feet, the large bump that was caused by the impact of the wall on his head still visible.

"What was that for?"

"That was for ignoring me when I tried to stop you from scarring a fellow schoolmate for the rest of his life."

Riku pouted at his black-haired friend.

"It wasn't that bad…"

Kyo sighed again, before picking up his bag as he approached the door.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"Home." The black-haired teen replied nonchalantly. "I don't see why I should continue staying here anyways."

"But… but…" His friend was stammering now, but it didn't bother him even the least.

'Bye."

"KYO!"

At the sound of his name being called in such an alarming way, Kyo turned around to face his friend once again.

"So your promise back then was fake? 'I'll be the drummer and you'll be the bassist…' "

Riku's eyes were starting to tear.

"You always wanted to form a band… Didn't we promise on that?"

Riku's voice was shaking.

"Riku…"

"We promised on that night, after watching that live band performance…"

Riku's voice was straining now.

"…"

"So those words were all LIES?"

"Your flashback **is** a lie."

"Eh? Really?"

"We weren't at any live band performance; you were flicking through channels on the television at my house when you just happened to chance upon an advertisement of a band's performance."

"Er…"

Without warning, Kyo darted forward to snatch a small bottle out of Riku's right hand.

"And don't think I will be fooled by the same trick twice…" Kyo's voice was filled with menace, as he dangled the bottle of _eye drops_ in front of Riku's face.

Riku crossed his arms, turning his gaze away from his childhood friend, pouting his lips.

"Oh, come on. You still agreed to join, didn't you?"

"…You were the one insisting…"

Instantly after hearing those less harsh words, Riku started hopping happily towards his best friend in a weird girly fashion that would make anyone's skin crawl.

"When we go pro, we'll split the money 7:3."

Kyo just stared blankly back at him.

"For some strange yet not so unknown reason, you sound like one of those extremely corky soap operas…"

An imaginary question mark was annotated above Riku's head.

"Why do you say that?"

The black-haired teen just pointed to the side, where a blonde boy was rolling on the floor, grasping his abdomen tightly as he laughed; laughing as though he'd belong in an asylum. Kyo and Riku just continued to stare at him while he tried to regain his composure.

"Sorry. But it looked as though you were acting one of those extremely dorky drama series…"

"Hey!" Red veins could be seen popping out of Riku's head.

"But you guys seem fun. Though I can't play anything other than the keyboard, but I'll join if that is fine with you."

Both friends' eyes widen, as Riku started jumping for joy.

"THANK YOU! NOW ONE MORE PERSON HAS JOINED THE PARTY!"

"This ain't a RPG game. And I didn't say I'll join." Kyo tried to correct his friend, but to deaf ears.

"Oh yeah." Riku stopped jumping up and down. "You are…?"

"My name is Kotobuki Tsumuji."

"I'm the drummer, Tainaka Riku. This is the bassist, Akiyama 'Kyo'."

"Don't start renaming people with nicknames! It's Akiyama **Mikio**! **MI-KI-O**!"

"But you don't seem offended when I use that name, right?" Riku grinned at the black-haired teen. Kyo only replied with his silence.

"Oh yeah. Could I ask you something Muji?"

"Like I said, stop renaming people with nicknames!"

Muji raised a questionable eyebrow (which is pretty thick by the way).

"What is it?"

"Does my hair look like a girl's?"

And that's when the last 'straw' broke Kyo's mind…

"RIKU!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nodoko was starting to get worried.

His extremely chattery friend, who would always start blabbering nonsense every moment he gets, was now staring at the cloudy sky with melancholy. He also didn't respond to anything he said, as though he was hypnotised.

The silence, though peaceful, was slightly eerie.

Okay, correction. Nodoko was starting to get **very** worried.

Yuki finally broke the silence. "Hey Nodoko-kun..."

The stoic teen jumped in surprise at his friend sudden reaction after an hour of stoning.

"Yeah?"

Yuki paused for a while, as though he was contemplating whether to ask his question or not. After a seemingly agonising minute, Yuki blurted out:

"Do my hairpins make me look girly?"

"Huh?"


	4. Now we just need to kidnap a Guitarist

**Chapter 3: Now we just need to kidnap a Guitarist**

"So… Now what?"

The three year-one boys were sitting at the fast food restaurant nearby the school. The purpose of their meeting was to discuss strategies to get a final member for the Sakuragaoka High light music club, to prevent it from disbanding before the month was over.

Well, that WAS the initial purpose, as the self-proclaimed president was sitting on his chair in the corner of the establishment, damping the used tissue in front of his using controlled drops of diet coke from his straw.

"Oi 'Prez'…" sarcasm was oozing out from Kyo's words, "Aren't we suppose to be thinking about ideas for the club?"

"Then YOU help me think of something, _genius_."

Muji suddenly raised his hand high above his head, as though he was in kindergarten where he was trying to seek approval from his teacher, with an eager 'I-got-something-let-me-speak' look on his face.

"What is it Muji?" the auburn-haired boy asked with no change in tone.

"Wasn't my idea of giving a car or a mansion not good?" Muji asked with a radiant smile on his face.

Kyo and Riku turned slowly towards Muji, their bodies keeping perfectly still while doing so. To them, he looked more like he was flaunting his wealth and trying to look big, despite their knowing that the boy-in-question is pretty oblivious to most things.

"Muji, no matter how good that plan seems, it's still impossible." The black-haired teen replied with a straight face.

"Oh…"

The fast food continued with its usual busy chatter, while the particular corner was so silent that it turned cold.

"Oh! I have another idea." Exclaimed an excited Muji, raising his hand again.

"If it has anything to do with outrageous plans, I swear I'll-"

"No no no… It's not like that… Actually…"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuki stared at new poster on the club notice board.

"Hey Yuki, what poster are you looking at?" Nodoko approached his brown-haired friend.

"Light music club. I signed up for it as I thought it was interesting."

"Oh, I didn't know you can play the guitar."

Yuki turned towards the purple-haired teen as he gave him a blank look. "Eh?"

At that response, Nodoko stared at him with narrow eyes, with such an intensity that it could bore holes through walls. "You DO know how to play an instrument, right?"

Yuki looked away towards the sky, refusing to make eye contact with his childhood friend.

"C-c-ca-castanets…"

The bespectacled boy just remained silent.

"Nodoko?"

"I just had a disturbing yet surreal mental image of you playing the castanets, while saying 'un-tan' along with each beat'."

"Eh?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"It's one more week to the end of April…" gapped Riku as his bleached-white soulless body sat at his chair, threatening to fall over at the slightest tremor.

"No one came at all." Muji looked in Riku's direction with disappointment in his eyes.

Kyo just sipped at the coffee that was splendidly prepared by Muji earlier, as he commented in an unconcerned tone, "So the school is going to disband the club even before it has a band…?"

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" Riku's soul flew straight back into its owner with so much force that the body shot up.

"But it is not like as if we can find anyone willing to join within such a short period of time." Muji reported to the self-proclaimed president.

An idea came lit in the auburn-haired boy, which somehow alarmed his best friend's internal warning system: "But we CAN find someone who may not NECESSARILY be willing to join!"

"Oh no…" The black-haired teen brought a hand to his face as he shook his head.

"Oh YES!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What do I do?"

Yuki paced up and down the corridor in front of the music room, which was starting to heat up due to the amount of friction it was enduring.

"It's kind of hard for me to say that I'm quitting since I just joined. But I'm not sure what kind of people the light music club people are…"

A mental image of a rock star with lots of face paint surfaced in his mind, which he quickly dismissed before his imagination got out of hand.

"Nah… We are high school students. There is no way my fellow schoolmates could be so barbaric…"

As he said that, a bean sack was thrown over his head, and he was dragged in the direction of the empty music room…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Yah~ We caught a live one!"

Riku dragged the person he just caught deeper into the dimly-lit room, swung him into a chair, and bound his arms and legs with masking tape.

"Riku, this is the most stupid idea you have came up with so far." Kyo stared at the auburn-haired, "If the teachers found out about this…"

'Well, they WON'T." Riku threw an extra sack in Kyo's face before he could finish his sentence.

"Then what about the new guy who just applied?"

"We can settle that later. Besides, the more the merrier!"

Muji was jumping up and down, with his fists at his chest and a smile on his face.

"This is fun! What do we do next?"

"Muji, you're getting this ALL WRONG! This IS NOT a **NORMAL** ACTIVITY!"

"But…"

"No buts-"

Riku suddenly threw the extra sack over the black-haired boy's head, causing the boy to drop to the floor due to the sudden movement. Before he could protest, his captor tied up his arms.

"RIKU!" Kyo shouted in his sack, which only resulted in a soft, almost inaudible voice to be heard from the outside, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You nag too much, Kyo. You can just chill in there until we are done…"

"Wait… Riku! Muji!" The bound boy tried to argue back, but the two in mention was already ignoring him, now their attention on their 'catch-of-the-day'.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What's happening?" Yuki wondered as he was dragged into a room, and was bound to a chair. Soon after that thought, the darkness that engulfed him earlier was removed and light, no matter how little it was, met his eyes, causing him to flinch a little.

And that was when his brown eyes met a pair of golden ones.

"AH! The Hairpin boy!"

"AH! The Girly-hair boy!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Out of all the people I could catch, why do I have to catch **him**?"

"Well, I'm _sorry _that **I** got in your way…"

Tension could be seen building up between the captive and the captor, so Muji tried to ease that tension.

"May I ask why you were outside the music room?" was the only question that his mind could come up with.

"Yeah. **WHY**?" Riku asked with menace, which was contrasting to his usual personality.

Yuki just stared straight into the auburn-haired teen's face.

"Well, it's definitely not to find **him**."

"What did you say?" the enraged president with multiple red throbbing veins was about to tackle the brown-haired when he was stopped by Kyo, who was conveniently forgotten in the corner of the room until now, and his next comment.

"Wait! Would you happen to be the new guitarist, Hirasawa Yuki-san?"

Riku burst out laughing, "Kyo, you must be kidding me. Like this guy over here is-"

"So what if I am?"

The whole room went silent, before the auburn-haired boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?"


	5. The new recruit… can't play the guitar!

**Chapter 4: The new recruit… can't play the guitar?**

The previously eerie atmosphere was lifted, as the three club members were now seated at their seats, along with one more extra member. The table was covered with lots of snacks and biscuits, served with freshly-brewed coffee. The kidnap site was changed into a seemingly classical 5-star restaurant so drastically that Hirasawa Yuki couldn't help but be nervous.

Especially not when everyone was looking at him.

"Oi, Riku! Hurry up and apologise!" Kyo, who was also free from his binds, stared across towards his friend.

"Why?" The auburn-haired whined like a child that refuses to listen to his parents.

"Now."

"Okay… Fine..." Riku gave in reluctantly, "'I'm sorry for kidnapping you…'. There, happy?"

Yuki remained silent as the internal conflict of admitting his inability to play the guitar continued.

"Please try some." The blonde male gestured toward the nearest plate of biscuits in front of Yuki, which he quietly followed. As he continued on his snacking, the war in his mind started steering towards one side: I should join the light music club.

"Hirasawa-san, what type of music do you like to play?"

"Eh?" The sudden question brought Yuki back to reality: I don't know ANYTHING about the guitar!

Riku rephrased his question, seeing the brown-haired stunned face. "Like, who's your favourite guitarist?"

The last comment sent Yuki straight to the bottom pits of hell: I better tell them I can't play the guitar…

"A-A-"

"Alex Lifeson?" Kyo suddenly cut Yuki's words short, in attempt to guess his next words.

Yuki hands were up, gesturing that that wasn't what he intended to say. "No, no. A-A-"

"Andy Partridge?" Kyo tried again.

His hands were now flying all over the place. "No. A-A-"

"Angus Young?" Kyo was now more nervous than Yuki was, as he blurted out the next musician in an excited tone.

"Are there really that many guitarists whose names begin with 'A'?" Yuki thought to himself, defeated in his futile attempt to convince them.

"I see, so it's Angus Young…" Riku speaked in awe for the first time.

"Who's that?" Muji asked, apparently not well-versed in the names of guitarist.

"He is a rock guitarist known for his hard-edge style lead and signature vibrato, wild stage energy, and schoolboy-uniform stage outfits. He is also ranked in Rolling Stone's list the 100 Greatest Guitarists of All Time!" the black-haired teen explained.

Muji gasped in his new found admiration, while Riku continued on with his comments and Kyo continued with his explanation. These just contributed into increasing the volume of cold sweat trickling down Yuki's pale blood-drained face. The only thing that could come out from Yuki's mouth was a small nervous chuckle.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank goodness someone like Hirasawa-san joined our club." Riku heaved a sigh of relief.

When the brown-haired tried to ask, Muji, as though he read Yuki's mind, explained, "If we didn't get another member by this week, this club would've been suspended."

Suddenly, the auburn-haired got up, and to Yuki's surprise, bow and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Thank you very much!"

The situation was becoming more and more tense, Yuki could not help but feel the increase in guilt feeling in his heart. After a few moments of fidgeting, the brown-haired boy suddenly got up from his seat, before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, "Um, I'm really sorry, but I'm here to tell you that I don't want to join after all!"

The three members of the light music club face turned blank.

"Was it because Riku kidnapped you?" Kyo suddenly enquired.

"Oi!"

"No, no, it's not that! It's just that I can't play the guitar, and I originally thought different instruments were played here…"

"Then what can you play?" the blonde male asked.

"Casta-" Yuki was suddenly reminded of Nodoko's snigger, so he quickly switched his words. "H-Harmonica!"

"Oh! I have a harmonica with me!" Riku started digging in his blazer pocket.

"Seriously, where do you keep getting all your stuff? (Doraemon)" Kyo asked, but no one responded.

After getting the silver rectangular instrument out of his pocket, Riku handed it to Yuki, "Have a try."

Yuki quickly bow in apology while quickly blabbering a "Sorry but I don't know how to play."

"But since you wanted to join, you must be interested in music right?" the black-haired commented, while the blonde-haired added on, "Is there another club you want to join?"

The brown-haired pondered on that thought, before saying "No, there isn't…"

The three started a quick mental chatroom, before coming to the conclusion of prevent Yuki from leaving the club.

"Then…" Yuki was about to leave his seat when Riku called out to him. "Wait!"

"Please help yourself to the cookies available." Muji chipped in, hoping that the brown-haired would stay.

"If-If you insist…"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Delicious~!" Yuki unconsciously let out a contented sigh as he took a bite on the cookies.

"If you like, we could have it every day." Muji shot Yuki one of his radiant smiles.

"You know, I don't think this is even relevant" Kyo commented, "I mean, we're getting out of poin-"

Riku digged his heel straight into Kyo's foot, permanently shutting him up before he could unknowingly ruin their 'plan'. The sudden impact caused the black-haired to buckle forward and bang him head on the table in front of him. When Yuki asked what happened, Riku just replied, "Stomach ache."

The three members afterwards started interrogating Yuki with the common questions like 'What is your favourite food?' and 'What do you do in your free time?', hoping that they could convince him to stay by interest. However, it failed terribly, as most of his answers were not only unpredictable, but they were also extremely hard to connect to.

After running out of ideas, Yuki stood up. "Um… Then…"

"Wait!" Riku grabbed hold of his hand, but Yuki just shook his hand out of his quickly.

"Why are you guys treating me so nicely?" Yuki suddenly shouted, "I didn't even take the application seriously, and yet… ARGH! What am I supposed to do to apologise?"

As unmanly as it is, Yuki couldn't help it as his vision became blur. He tried to hide both his embarrassment and his happiness for their thoughtfulness in his anger, as the fluid around his eyes threatened to overflow. It was a pretty futile attempt, considering that the light music club members already noticed.

"We are the ones that are sorry." Muji was the first one to begin.

"I'm sorry for trying to force you to stay." Kyo added in.

"Could you, at least, listen to our performance before leaving?" Riku spoke sheepishly.

As though by magic, Yuki's tears disappeared, as he stared straight into the auburn-haired teen's face.

"You're going to perform?"

Riku blinked a few time, shocked at Yuki's expression.

"You're not doing this on purpose, right?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was a simple tune. The drums kept the steady beat, the keyboard played the melody and the bass played the accompaniment. Each part had a unique melody, but it did not spoil the overall piece and accompanies each other. The music had a fleeting happy feeling to it, as though you were back in your childhood days, playing with your peers without a care in the world.

Considering that this club was organised no longer than a few weeks, the tune was surprisingly good…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As the music drew to a close, Yuki stood up and clapped. The light music club members put down their instruments and came forward.

"So…" Riku scratched the back of his head, a common sign for embarrassment, "How was it?"

"Um… How do I say this? I'm at a loss for words."

The three teens smiled, taking Yuki's words as a compliment, before he continued.

"You guys aren't all that great!"

Riku face turned white, Kyo gave a sheepish smile, while Muji face just froze as the three of them thought, "Straight to the point!"

"But it seems like fun! I'm going to join this club!"

The three of them just stood there, shock as to what happened. The bassist and drummer even pinched each other's cheeks to confirm that it wasn't a dream. After the words were finally registered into their brains, they all broke into smiles, while the self-proclaimed president jumped up screaming a 'Huuray!' as loudly his voice could muster.

Riku quickly ran towards the pile of bag, and fished out a film camera from one of the bags. "This is to commemorate the birth of the light music club!"

"Hey, isn't that my camera?" Kyo shouted at Riku, but he just ignored him and jumped beside him to take a picture.

"Ah! But I'm not good with instruments." Yuki suddenly remembered.

"Why not take the opportunity to learn the guitar?" Muji asked the brown-haired, who instantly raised his hands in defense, "B-But it sounds hard…"

"You'll be fine!" Riku gave him an ear-to-ear grin and a thumb-up. "We'll do our best to help you in any way we can."

"You're right!" Yuki's worried face was replaced with a smiling one. "After hearing your performance, I think I'll be able to do it!"

The others just gave a nervous smile. "That's great…"

Little did they know about the impeding adventure in stored for them…


	6. The newbie's monetary problems

**Chapter 5: The newbie's monetary problems.**

"Eh?"

A certain purple-haired boy spurted out his mouthful of lunch when he heard what his childhood friend said. "So you joined after all?"

"What's so shocking about it that made you spit out your lunch?" The brown-haired tried to look at his friend with anger from his initial reaction, but failed miserably as soon happiness invaded his being, making him smile. "Well, they did insist on it…"

"Seriously?" Nodoko continued to eye his friend in disbelief as he continued eat his bun. "Oh! You're their manager, right?"

This time it was Yuki's turn to display his chewed food.

"You saying that hurts…! I'm not in a Sports Club, you know!" Yuki intentionally left out the part where he also made the same mistake previously, so that he would get made fun of by his friend. "I joined as a real member! They also said that they'll teach me how to play the guitar!"

"Eh…" Nodoko stared into blank space for a while, before the details of Yuki's shocking progress registered in his mind. "Oh. That means you have to buy a guitar."

His friend became quizzical at the mention of it. "Perhaps they'll lend me one." The brown-haired tilted his head to one side while he commented.

"I don't think so. They are a new club, after all."

Yuki's face momentarily turned blank, before quickly turning back into a smile. "5000 yen would be enough, right?"

Nodoko stared straight into his friend's face, without a single waiver in severity.

"Will the light music club be alright with a person like this?" Nodoko face turned black as he mumbled that under his breath.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The brown-haired teen was in a daze as he sat in the music room, having lunch with his club members. It was pretty silent, with the occasional clinks from the coffee cup hitting its accompanying saucer.

"By the way, Hirasawa-san, did you buy a guitar yet?"

Kyo asked the newly-joined member a simple question, but was unexpectedly replied with a frown.

"W-wha-what?" Kyo started to panic as he started to scan through his large mental library for anything that might have offended Yuki.

"'Yuki'."

"Eh?"

"'Yuki' is fine, Kyun."

The black-haired raised an eyebrow. "Kyun? What's that?"

"A new nickname I just thought for you in the last 5 seconds."

Kyo's left lower eyelid unconsciously twitched at the sound of that name.

"How, may I ask, did you come up with that?"

"Oh, I was thinking 'Kyo-kun' is a little long, and since 'Kyon' doesn't sound very nice (at that instant, a certain boy in North High sneezed), I just shortened it with whatever was remaining and –voi-la- 'Kyun'!"

Kyo sighed. "My nicknames are starting to deviate too much from my actual name…"

"Na… It's okay. 'Kyun' is a cute name."

The black-haired teen made a mental note to strangle Yuki at the end of week.

Seeing that Kyo was unable to continue, Riku took over. "So, Yuki, what about the guitar?"

"Guitar?" His mind, being a little slow, was not able to register the previously asked question. He stared back at the boy who asked him, before coming to a realisation, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot that I was going to play the guitar!" The rest of the club members just stared at him in disbelief.

"You do know that the light music club isn't a café, right?" Kyo stared intensely at Yuki, who could only give a sheepish grin in embarrassment.

"How much does a guitar cost anyways?"

The black-haired teen crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, as his brows knitted together while he did a mental estimation. "Well, you can find cheap ones for about 10,000 yen, but those are fairly low quality; a good one will more likely be around 50,000 yen."

Yuki jaw dropped, probably extending to its furthest possible length to the point that it hurts. "50,000? That's ten months worth of pocket money…"

"High quality ones cost over 100,000 yen."

Yuki turned to face the president, as a cheeky smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Rikkun, can't we use the club's allowance? I'll lend you my eroges if you do…"

"Fine then."

The brown-haired dramatically fell off his chair.

"Hey! Shouldn't you at least retort against something like that? Especially the second part…" Yuki was still flabbergasted.

"I was kidding. About the eroge part."

"Eh?" Yuki couldn't quite follow. "Come again?"

Riku turned to stare at the newest member, as he pronounced each word with great emphasis. "I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Eroges."

"Then, about the usage of the club funds…"

The auburn-haired president reflected his fellow club member's previous smile, as he shot back a straight "Nope", causing Yuki's ego to deflate drastically as he sat there in shock.

Seeing his dejected look, Muji took no delay to offer a cream bun to the brown-haired boy, who quickly accepted it without fail, a smile shooting up on his face. If there ever was a world record on who could change moods the fastest, Yuki would hold the highest unbeatable score.

"Anyway, we can't get started if you don't have an instrument." Kyo cut straight into the seemingly peaceful atmosphere, "And since you're pretty inexperience, we'll help you find a suitable guitar."

The auburn-haired quickly shot up from his chair at the idea. "All right! Let's all look for a guitar this weekend then!"

Before he could continue with his 'plans', the bell rang, indicating the end of their break.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuki sat in the middle of his room, as he emptied the last of his piggy banks that contained the loose change that he was usually left with by the end of the week. Of course, considering the fact that his mother only forced him to save at the beginning of this year, it's no surprise that the measly few coins that he was able to cough up were only able to buy him one day's worth meals.

"This sucks."

A knock was heard at the door, before a younger teen came into the room.

"Onii-chan, it's time for dinner."

Upon seeing his reliable brother's arrival, Yuki started his routine whining state. "Uki…"

"What's the matter?"

Uki sat down at the opposite end of the table facing his brother, as the latter fidgeted about in attempt to phrase his words right. "Can you lend me some money?"

The younger teen eyes narrowed, as he said in a sarcastic tone, "If this is to buy those 'books' again…"

"No! That's not it!" Yuki shot up both hands in front of him, as though trying to protect from a wild beast, as he quickly defended himself with his explanation. "I joined the light music club. So you see, I want to buy a guitar…"

"Okay... So?"

Yuki put on the sorriest face that he could muster. "Can you?"

Uki sighed at his brother's ridiculous attempt to look pitiful. "Sorry. I don't have much myself. How about you ask mom for an advance in pocket money?"

"Eh? But the last time I asked, mom flatly refused…"

"But that's only because it was for your games."

"But still…"

"Okay, fine. I'll ask her with you."

Yuki quickly got up in excitement and screamed a 'Ya! Thank god for such a reliable brother!' at the top of his lungs. Uki could only shake his head in dismay as he thought to himself.

"Will Onii-chan really be okay?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So how did it go with the money?" Kyo asked as the light music cub was walking around the shopping mall on Sunday.

The brown-haired boy smiled with triumph as he did his trademark peace sign. "I asked my mom for an advance of 50,000 yen." With the air of triumph surrounding him, Yuki formed his hand into a fist and he took his vow. "Now I have to use the money carefully-"

He stopped in his tracks as something caught his attention, causing him to walk in its direction. He stopped right outside a games shop, where on its window panel showcased the newest edition of a certain brown-haired boy's favourite game.

"The newest edition! I have to buy it now!"

Before he could enter the store, the president did his usual grabbing of a person's collar and started to drag him away.


	7. Bargaining is the way to go!

**Chapter 6: Bargaining is the way to go! **

It wasn't easy trying to drag the air-head Yuki into a music store, since his attention span is so short that you'll need a micro-screw gauge to measure it, and that practically EVERYTHING attracts his attention away from his supposed goal. The light music club members, after 3 hours 42 minutes and 38 seconds, heaved a sigh of relief as they finally got their newest member in.

"Wow!" There are a lot of guitars!" The brown-haired teen turned sparkly-eyed as his eyes roamed the shacks of the various guitars on display.

As Yuki continued to look, he glanced upon a golden-brown double-neck guitar.

"_Now what kind of person would-_"

"Yuki, have you decided on what you want?" Riku's voice, strained from all the shouting from before and had a tone of boredom, disconnected Yuki's mind from his crazy thoughts, which was now in the process of mixing a human-sized insect with Elvis. **(No offence)**

"Erm…" Yuki continued on scanning through the various guitars, "I wonder if there are guidelines for choosing?"

Upon hearing that, Kyo's eyes immediately brightened up, despite the torture needed to drag the said-person to the store in the first place.

"You have to pick a guitar with good timbre. You must also pay attention to the size and neck's thickness…"

The black-haired teen continued on with his blabber, without noticing that the guy that was SUPPOSED to be the one his advice was directed to was ignoring his more knowledgeable friend, as he continued looking through the guitars. And that's when he saw…

"… but since we are guys, we don't have to bother so much about the neck's thickness-"

"Oh! This one looks cool!"

As Yuki rushed over and squatted to stare at the current target of his attention, a Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul, at eye-level, Kyo realised that he was practically speaking to his friend with as much enthusiasm towards the topic as the wall behind them, and shut himself up for looking stupid.

The staring continued on for a few more minutes, before Riku, who was getting agitated by the silence, spoke. "Yuki, that one costs 250,000 yen."

The blur as always teen looked up to check the price of the Gibson Les Paul, and, after a two-second pause, exclaimed, "WHAT? I'll never be able to get it!"

Muji, upon sensing the teen's distressed, walked over slowly and bent down, low enough for Yuki to hear him. "Do you want this guitar?"

The brown-haired teen started to tear at the thought of being unable to buy that particular guitar without sacrificing another 20 years worth of pocket money, despite how much he wanted it so badly. "Mmm."

Riku, who was getting pretty bored waiting, nonchalantly suggested on looking at the cheaper guitars on the other end of the room, but to no vail. Yuki was getting more stubborn on his choice as he started to whine like a little boy separated from his candy.

"Yeah, I remember that I thought about which bass to get for a very long time before buying my current bass." Kyo said, as he crossed his arms while remembering how his situation was as similar as the current one. "Sure brings good times…"

Riku turned to look at his childhood friend upon mention of that subject. "You took 4 months just to decide. 4 MONTHS!"

Kyo, angered by the auburn-haired teen's words, retorted, "At least I didn't scare the wits out of the salesperson and made him cry just through bargaining."

This picked onto the blonde's interest.

"But I really wanted those drums!"

"Um, might I ask what is 'bargaining'?"

Both of them turned to Muji at the question, before Riku sniggered and flashed his trademark wink-smile. "Bargaining is to put in a lot of effort and spirit to get what you want!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" Muji started to get excited by the new knowledge he has gained, "Somehow, that sounds admirable!"

Kyo quickly cut in, "That's not something to admire! And in the first place, don't teach people wrong definitions!"

As Kyo and Riku continued to fight over whose definition of 'bargain' is more accurate, Muji turned back to look at Yuki, whose face was still filled with sadness. Suddenly remembering Riku's explanation, an idea surfaced as the blonde-haired teen advanced towards the counter…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Mou! Why am I the only one on shift?"

The braided brown-haired cashier girl was lazily scribbling notes on one of the company's spare order form, bored from the fact that her fellow colleagues were away due to 'various activities', leaving her the only one manning the store.

"Seriously, they could have told me in advance."

"Ano…"

"I have to do twice the work due to them skipping work."

"Umm…"

"If I'd known better, I should have-"

"Excuse me."

Realising a customer was in front of her while she was ranting on with complains, the cashier girl quickly turned and greeted the young man with a shrill voice.

"Y-yes?"

The blonde-haired teen and the cashier girl exchanged glances for a few moments, with a blush building up on the girl's cheeks as imaginary flowers and sparkling lights started to visualise around the teen.

"Can I help you?" The cashier girl asked after a minute of silence, intending to get rid of the previous slip-up and embarrassment.

The teenager, clothed in the familiar uniform that suggested that he was from the famous boys' school down the hill, fidgeted for a while before stating his request with a bright smile on his face.

"May I have a bargain?"

The girl was totally thrown off her feet. "_HUH? What kind of request was that? No matter how seemingly flashing you look, I can't go ahead with this kind of request…_"

Trying to continue with the nice-girl facade, she plastered a fake smile on her face as she replied the blonde, "Sorry, the instruments we sell here are fixed price-"

"Can I get a discount on that guitar?"

Veins were starting to become prominent on the back of the cashier girl's head. "_Man, this guy is persistent!_" Gripping on the end of her green staff apron, she tried to keep her cool.

"Sir, as I had mentioned earlier, I can't give you a discount; it's against our policy."

The blonde, hearing the cashier's comment, became depressed, and suddenly collapsed to the floor. The cashier girl, worried for the uniformed boy, looked over the counter, only to be swept back by the scene before her.

The teenager was half- crossed legged with his left foot and right palm flat on the floor. His left hand was at his forehead, with his finger through his slightly sloped fringe. His face, parts covered by his hand and fringe, had the expression that was a mixture of sadness and disappointment. After a few moments, the boy, covered with an imaginary field of flowers, tilted his head slightly upwards as he spoke his words in a seductive voice.

"Can't I?"

The cashier girl staggered backwards, bright-red in the face.

"_This is wrong. THIS IS TOTALLY WRONG! But…_"

Before she could even think, she had already taken out the calculator. After furiously punching the buttons to calculate a new price, the girl went around the counter and squatted beside the uniformed boy. She faced the front side of the calculator towards the boy's face, as she muttered under her breath while looking in the other direction. "H-h-h-h-ho-how about this much?"

The blonde-haired turned slowing and looked at the calculator, before answering back in a sheepish voice, "Could it possibly be lower?"

Before the girl could respond, the boy cupped the cashier girl's hands within his own. The sudden action caused the girl to fall backwards onto her buttocks, and the uniformed boy to shadow her, with his legs on either side of her waist.

Realising how close their faces were and their compromising position, she tried to look down, only to see the bottom of the teen's neck. "_When did he unbutton the second button of his shirt?_"

While still being torn between looking into his face or his neck, the blonde leaned in closer, inches away from the girl's now beetroot-red face, as he finished off with his final attack.

"I can reimburse the loss with a _**different kind**_ of compensation."

The cashier girl fainted from overheat.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"She said she can sell us the guitar for 50,000 yen." said a smiling Muji as he returned to the group.

The remaining members broke out of their previous states. "SERIOUSLY?"

Yuki, still unable to believe what he heard, proceeded to ask, "What… What on earth did you do?"

"Well, my family owns this music shop," the blonde-haired teen flashed his bright smile, "so I bargained with the shop assistant."

Yuki felt a wave of relief over come him. "Eh… I see! Muji-kun, thank you! I'll definitely pay back."

Yuki squatted down again to admire the Gibson Les Paul, once again ignoring all surroundings. Kyo and Riku looked over their shoulder towards the counter, only to see the cashier with an extremely red face, playing with her braids while giggling secretly to herself in the corner. Both boys turned back slowly before silently agreeing on one thing.

"_Muji's bargaining skills are dangerously overated…_"


	8. Training is not included in midterms?

**Chapter 7: Training is not included in midterms? **

It has come to the time for the students to switch to their summer uniform, but Yuki didn't even know how to start practising, despite it being 2 months since he got his own guitar. Considering the airhead he is, there was no other choice but for Kyo to teach him the basics.

It had slowly became a common practise: In the same place after school, in the abandoned music room at the top of the stairs, in the same scenario of a certain black-haired 'master' ranting at his unofficial brown-haired 'student'.

"So can you remember the B, C and D7 chord I asked you to memorise as homework?"

"Not really, I think the index finger goes here, and…"

"Wait, that's not even a chord!"

"Eh…?"

Muji was away to meet his mother to apologise for the _previous incident_, leaving only the bored self-proclaim president without anything to do.

"Hey you guitarist couple, take a break already! Even I'm tired from watching how long you guys practise."

Kyo's ear's reddened as he stumbled back while gripping onto his Fender Jazz Bass tightly to prevent it from falling. "W-wha! What couple?"

The Gibson Les Paul holder aided in the argument, "Yeah, Kyun! Let's take a break!"

"_What the-?_" "You're still using that nickname?"

"Yeah, come on Kyun!"

"How many times have I said NOT to use that name! It's embarrassing!"

"Kyun… Please?"

"_Don't give in._"

"No!"

"Kyun…"

"_Don't give in!_"

"No…"

"Pleaaseeeee?"

"_DON'T!_"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The black-haired teen stood facing the wall in depressing defeat as the two jokers hi-fived each other for their victory.

"So recruit…" The egoistic self-proclaimed president started to question his subordinate while he sat back in his favourite chair, raising his legs to rest them on the meeting table (which technically were 4 study desks placed together in a square formation), "… what are your thoughts about the guitar, after playing it for a few weeks?"

The brown-haired brought his right hand to his chin, stroking an imaginary beard as thought he was an old man, before coming to a conclusion.

"Guitar strings are scary." He brought down his hand from his chin, as he used his right thumb to demonstrate by playing the 4th string on his electric guitar. A sharp metallic D resounded through the club room. "They are thin and hard, so they look like they'll cut my fingers."

Riku shot up from his seat. "Exactly!" He started doing wide hand gestures, as though he was stating a newly-founded hypothesis, "Your fingers will bleed everywhere if you're not careful!"

Suddenly, a loud clank reverberated about the room. When Riku and Yuki looked over to the source of the clatter, there was a knocked down music stand. And a shaking Kyo.

"What's the matter, Kyun?"

The black-haired didn't even bother to respond to the weird nickname, as he silently reassured himself to stay calm.

"_Keep your cool!_ _Those two didn't say anything… Those two didn't say anything…_"

Sensing a potential prank to pull, the auburn-haired teen smirked as he got up from his seat and walked over to his childhood friend. "What? You SCARED?"

"O-o-o-of course not!" Kyo didn't want to be looked down on, especially not by Riku, as he retorted. "Wh-why would I be scared?"

"Well, I don't know… Maybe… Because the wound from the cut is vulnerable to various infectious fungi and bacteria, which will cause large swellings and possible inflammations of the skin, and cause the patient to experience extreme discomfort…"

Being a weak-willed person, it wasn't surprising that the long string of sentences Riku said could send the black-haired teen under the tables to hide.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Look! I'm kidding, Kyo! You can stop hiding now…"

"Like I'll trust the likes of you!"

"Please, I won't scare you anymore…"

"No!"

"Look, Kyun! I'm not actually bleeding."

Kyo, upon hearing the other member's voice, looked up from under the table, and saw an outstretched hand in front of him. The fingertips, despite slightly rough from constant playing, was free from existing wounds.

After a few moments, the bassist crawled out from under the table, stood up, and neatened his uniform. Clearing his throat, he wanted to reassure Yuki so that he would not abandon guitar playing.

"Well, after some practice, your fingertips will toughen so they will not bleed." Kyo lifted up his left hand to eye level, right in front of the brown-haired teen. "See?"

Curious, Yuki held Kyo's hand in both of his own as he tested the toughness of his fingertips by pressing them with his thumbs.

"Wah! You're right! They're squishy!"

This process continued on for a few minutes, and the black-haired teen was starting to get conscious.

"Um… Are you done?"

"Oh sorry!" The brown-haired boy released his hand immediately, "I was just thinking how much it felt like nipples…"

Riku started rolling on the floor laughing, and Kyo's face turned beetroot red.

"DON'T SAY WEIRD THINGS!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The end of the day came, and the brown-haired started his journey back home after bidding farewell to his fellow group mates, one of which was still mad at his earlier actions. He was trying to memorise the various chords he had learned earlier when he heard his name being called. He turned to see who it was, and saw a familiar purple-haired boy running toward him.

"Nodoko-kun!" Yuki raised up his hand to wave to his childhood friend, with just froze while in the process of forming a chord.

The bespectacled teen just stopped in his tracks as he stared at the weird hand gesture. "What are you doing? Is that supposed to be a new greeting?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The two boys started catching up from the last time they had sat down and talked to each other while walking home. Yuki started boosting about how much he had learnt about guitar playing, which was awarded with Nodoko's fatherly smile.

"By the way," the brown-haired questioned, "you seem to be going home fairly later than usual today."

"Yeah, I was studying for midterms in the library."

"Oh…"

After 3 seconds of brainprocessing, the guitarist finally realised what his friend was talking about as he jumped up, along with his hand which involuntarily assumed a weird hand gesture, looking somewhat like spiderman's handsign. "MIDTERMS?"

The purple-haired, looking at how déjà vu this event was, asked with irritated eyes, "Is that a chord too?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After the midterms period, the light music club members were back in their club activities. The president, in particular, was more relaxed that usually.

"We're finally free from testing!" Riku stretched and straightened his body, supported solely by the tilted chair beneath him.

"High school is so much harder." Muji, who was sitting diagonally away from the drummer, commented.

"Yeah…" Riku sat back on his chair, "It was a disaster."

Kyo pointed to the corner of the music room, "Yeah, but there's an even bigger disaster over there."

As though the sunlight could not reach that part of the room, that corner was as dark as the night in a graveyard. Yuki, who couldn't think of anything to say, only chuckled to himself as his soul was slowly leaving his body while he started to literally disintegrate.

"Was the test really that bad?" Kyo asked the guitarist.

The brown-haired just chuckled, as he raised his paper to show the others. The paper, totally filled with red markings all over the paper, had a big '12' written at the marks box on the top right hand corner. The others could only have a disgusted face at the look of his paper.

"I'm the only one in class that has to take the make-up test."

"Th-that's okay…" Muji tried to encourage Yuki, "Maybe you didn't study the right way this time?"

"Yeah…" The long-banged teen tried to chip in. "If you study a bit harder, the exams would be a breeze."

The guitarist just shot back the encouraging words with his own comment. "I've never studied for any test since middle school, so I didn't study at all."

"I TAKE THAT BACK, YOU IDIOT! GO STUDY FOR YOUR MAKE-UP TEST!"

"Hang on." Kyo suddenly had a concern to voice out, "I remember people who have a make-up test have to do something. What is that?"

Yuki stared at the bassist. "I thought it was announced today when the teacher was giving back our scripts. Didn't you know that people that have to take the make-up test are banned from club activities until they pass?"

The whole light music club stood up from their seats.

"WHAT?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Wait! Then why are you here?" the drummer asked.

"Oh, I'm just here for the snacks…" replied the guitarist with a smile on his face.

"Oh, right-"

Yuki instantly became unconscious when his head hit the floor due to Riku's sudden German Suplex pull-off.


End file.
